The Search for Severus Snape
by btvshond
Summary: The war is over. Everyone's looking for the missing Severus Snape. They forget to check out a Muggle pub and the pianist inside. Come, Sev, play on! Complete.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

In a fit of hysterics, I put myself up for a challenge. Considering that most of my fanfics belong to the 'drama' and 'romance' genres, I thought I should try other genres. So I took pieces of paper, wrote a different genre on each of them, mixed the scraps together and drew out one to start off with, meaning each chapter of this fic will belong to a different genre if things work out.

On the next page, you'll see the first chapter is parody. !@#$% Not that I don't like parody, but I'm lousy at writing it.

The list so far:

1) Parody (thou knowest mine sentiment) 

2) Spiritual (not fun, but it can't be helped) 

3) Humour 

4) Mystery 

5) Suspense 

6) Action/Adventure

~***~

****

The Search for Severus Snape

Prologue

Twice upon a time (because once upon a time was not enough), a dark lord, had risen in the wizarding world. He named himself Lord Voldemort, because Tom Riddle did not have that certain ring, that oomph that the other one had. The first time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Too-Powerful rose and struck terror into the hearts of all the magical folk, he was defeated by a puny boy called Harry Potter.

Harry was then hailed as the hero though no one knew quite how he did it. He was later named the Boy-Who-Lived, because he performed the miracle of surviving eleven years with his not-so-nice relatives, called the Dursleys. The Dursleys were positively dreadful in their treatment to Harry, forcing him to wear hand-me-downs that were heavier than he was and eat meager leftovers.

But there in Privet Drive, Harry remained, for it was there that he was presumed safe. Most of the non-magical folk, you see, did not know about the existence of magic. They were not imaginative enough, or if you observed the Dursleys' behaviour, were not calculating enough to know that if they accepted magic as a part of the world, life would be much simpler. Dudley, Harry's cousin, could possibly shed all those pounds if he went to seek magical treatment. St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, had food that reduced weight instead of increasing it, hence defying all manner of physics and gravity.

Harry was alone and helpless, until he discovered he could take the mickey out of Dudley when ever he was angry with Dudley's attitude. So Harry made sure he was angry a lot of times. Later, when he was eleven, he realised his true family background and the significance of the lightning scar on his forehead, which he always thought he had because he had been struck by lightning. Not a very original idea. One must forgive him. Even a wizard who lived under dull circumstances could be affected.

Harry attended Hogwarts, the school for magical children, witches and wizards. He learnt a great deal of valuable lessons, mostly outside school curriculum, furthering the advocacy of zealous people who insisted students should think out of the box.

The second time You-Know-Who rose after going through a ritual was witnessed by Harry himself. These dark arts were gruesome. Evil wizards require such dramatic gestures for people to notice them, to inspire awe in them. It is a well-known fact and the first step to take if you want to become famous.

After Voldemort's resurrection, the world fell into multiple chaos and suffered many casualties to prove how serious the war truly was. Somehow, our main heroes and heroines managed to go through scrap after scarp without much damage. With the help of the Order of the Phoenix, set up by the benevolent and more or less immortal Albus Dumbledore (after all, he was on the wrong side of 150 but was still able to dance the hula, so he said), Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Very-Clever once more, this time for good.

The world rejoiced. It seemed everything could start anew again. Everyone was happy. Except one.

Her name was Hermione Granger. She was the heroine at the center of our story, no? Duty called for her to be paired up with the hero of the same story, either Harry or his best friend Ron Weasley. Alas, Hermione was not am ordinary heroine. Sure, she had the necessary attributes. She was once not very pretty when she was young. But now, she had blossomed into a beautiful lady at the age of seventeen. She was also kind, intelligent and courageous. An irresistible combination. So lovely was she, that Harry and Ron became her protectors, fighting against the onslaught of betrothal proposals and magazine offers. The latter amused Hermione, for editors wanted her to model new robes for them, but Harry and Ron were outraged at what they saw were insults by asking her to dress scantily. It did not stop them from buying the magazines and ogling over the 'It' model on the cover of the season. They were loyal friends, but they were also boys and Hermione forgave them when she caught them guiltily trying to hide their latest issue under the bed-sheets, after laughing red in the face when she overheard Ron whistling and drooling over a picture.

Ah, yes. Life was good after Voldemort was destroyed in a poof, conveniently leaving only smoking shoes, so no one had to clear up his demise. Everyone had watched in amazement as Harry stared at the smoking shoes. His first words would forever be archived in the history tomes. "Hey, this will be a very nice spot for Quidditch."

But like we said, Hermione was not very happy. Nor were some from the Order, but especially Hermione. This was due to the disappearance of one of their brothers-in-arm, who had been missing since the war ended. For the sake of conventionality, we shall endeavour to place him in a suitable category, one that belonged to anti-heroes, so that he would be worthy of Hermione's affections.

Yes, Hermione was in love with one Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, Death-Eater to Voldemort, spy for Dumbledore… You name it. Snape had been there and done that. You could speculate and reason that that was why tormenting students was his way of care to them, not that they would appreciate it. But he was an anti-hero, so he did not care for anyone's opinion. He was cold, nasty, double Hermione's age and not at all handsome, so his creator, a woman who paraded by the name of J.K. Rowling, kept insisting. Although Merlin knew why the woman also emphasised so much on his silky voice and dark, penetrating eyes.

Obviously, there had to be an allurement to Snape, or Hermione would not love him and there would not be Muggle shippers secretly (or not too secretly) rooting for them to be together. So, to sum up, Snape was a tall, dark and brooding individual who shunned everyone but at the bottom of his tainted soul was goodness. There. The very embodiment of a man whom women could rightly swoon over and say, "He's a good man. He just doesn't know how to show it, the poor dear. He just needs a hug." Thankfully, they did not say it to his face. It was rumoured that one had dared to do it before, and she had to rest in her house to recover from varied hexes, including a quietus spells for good measure. 

Unfortunately, none of the spells Snape had unleashed were fatal or wholly injurious, so Snape still could not shirk his newfound reputation of being a sweetheart when Dumbledore 'innocently' let slip of all the heroic deeds and sacrifices Snape had done. It was later reported that Dumbledore received what Snape believed he deserved when Dumbledore, after a typical dinner, returned to his office, only to discover that it was filled with socks. Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, was eventually rescued from under the monstrous pile.

Whatever life Snape may have had enjoyed after his former master, the dark lord, fell, no one knew, for he was missing. Many tried to search for him but to no avail. The problem, too, was that it was not only the good guys who were looking for him; there were others… seeking him for motives unknown.

A year passed, and Hermione was now eighteen. Still, she rejected more offers and pined for Snape.

A year, for pity's sake. This commentator must say Snape was very heartless.

So, where was he?

~***~

To read the next installment of "The Search of Severus Snape", deposit ten galleons into the writer's account.


	2. Chapter 1

****

TEN GALLEONS RECEIVED AND ALL TIPS POCKETED

Chapter One

Hermione watched as white rose after white rose was conjured and scattered over the memorial preserved in memory of those who had sacrificed their lives during the Dark War, as the name was so coined. Occasionally, white daisies were produced to represent innocent children who had died in the fight.

It was the first anniversary since the war had ended. Every witch and wizard in England, and some from other parts of Europe attended the ceremony. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was at present walking up the podium to give his speech. There were some, especially those from the older generations and those who supported Dumbledore, who were looking at Fudge with more than a hint of disdain. When Voldemort had resurrected, Fudge had refused to accept it. When Voldemort had launched an all-out war, he was still more concerned with the public image of the Ministry and himself. This weak leader who was not a leader in any real sense of the word only managed to keep his position because those whom the community called for to stand against Fudge did not care for the post.

Instead, they concentrated on the forging ties with the rest of the magical community and maintaining peace. Hermione looked at the four wholly admirable wizards standing beside Fudge. Albus Dumbledore, dressed in his best robes of velvet purple with the Hogwarts crest sewn on it. Arthur Weasley, now head of five departments and commanded respect among Ministry members for showing the much needed foresight and bravery Fudge did not possess. Alastor Moody, representative of the Aurors who had fought alongside members of the Order of the Phoenix. And Harry Potter, fidgeting in his new robes and looking decidedly uncomfortable. Hermione smiled at her best friend. Ron, who was beside her, whistled loudly while his twin brothers Fred and George cracked mini-fireworks to liven up the atmosphere. Heroes and heroines who had fallen, were after all, supposed to be cheered, and not moaned.

After Fudge gave his rambling speech about the importance of strengthening relations and leadership, the audience politely applauded. However, when Fudge stepped down and Dumbledore took over, the people clapped enthusiastically. Dumbledore smiled and waved at everyone.

"Friends, today, as the Minister of Magic kindly tells us, is the first anniversary in which the world is freed of Voldemort. I do not have to remind you the times we passed through as we fought side by side against the enemy. Those who have died for us, we will always remember in our hearts. And we will tell our children and they will tell their children, how these brave people died so that we may live. But we shan't tell them just what they did in the war. That won't do them justice. They had lives before the war began as well, and we shall remember everything about them."

Dumbledore paused and took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"This is a list of those who are here buried. Roger Davies, always enthusiastic over Quidditch as Quidditch captains are wont to do. Of course, he had the girls all a flutter with his tactics in the field. There was bound to be clashes between him and the other captains like Oliver Wood… Gloria Pucey, once a quiet Slytherin who kept to herself and loved herbology, though few knew about that. Madam Pomfrey remembers how she used to catch this girl trying to take care of the more dangerous species to her detriment. Gloria's daughter, Serena, is here by the way, standing there with her father Beatus. She turns five tomorrow and she tells me she's wearing the bracelet Gloria gave her when she was born… Emmeline Vance, I personally assure that this wonderful woman had hidden depths. Do not be fooled by her stately appearance. She was an expert in making cocktails…"

He read on, until everyone was at least mentioned.

"Most of these people had been Hogwarts students once. They were from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and yes, even Slytherin. The rivalry among these Houses is well-known, notorious, some may say, especially when one thinks of Gryffindor and Slytherin. But still, in the war, all fought side by side, overcoming petty jealousies for the greater goal. Never forget that prejudices are groundless. Not all Gryffindors are righteous and not all Slytherins are evil. These people united, and succeeded and we thank them all."

The ceremony thus ended. Many lingered behind to mingle around and talk to those present. Hermione, Ron and Harry went to join the familiar group of friends and elders.

"Dear Hermione." McGonagall greeted her favourite student, "How is your latest project?"

Ron cut in, "You can't ask that Professor! You'll never hear the end of it. Why, Harry and I had to endure her showing all her notes and pointing out the hits and misses."

Hermione laughed. "It's coming along fine Professor," she replied to McGonagall, "So as to spare all of you, I'm just going to say that I predict I can finish the project in a month."

"Wonderful. Ten steps ahead as usual." Remus Lupin, who was with them, congratulated Hermione. "How about you Harry? Ready for the World Cup?"

Harry tossed his disobedient mess of black hair back, "We still need a lot of practice. They say Bulgaria is very strong this time and Krum's in his top form."

"No kidding." Ron muttered under his breath. He turned to Hermione, "Let's see who you support."

Hermione smiled, "Of course I'll support Harry. I told Viktor so." Viktor had come to terms that he and Hermione were not going to be a couple and they settled to being friends, which was naturally a relief for her.

As they chatted, Hermione's eyes would wander off to a spot some twenty feet away from them. Harry noticed this. "What is it Hermione?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. There must be something."

"It's just… that's the place I last saw him." Hermione whispered.

The whole group became silent. Hermione rapidly said, "Sorry. I'm such a downer. We're all here, happy, safe and…"

Dumbledore shook his head, "You're not the only one who misses him Hermione. We all do." Ron snorted and Dumbledore corrected himself, "_Most_ of us do," and he frowned at Ron, making the young wizard embarrassed. Mrs. Weasley also looked disapprovingly at her son. "Shame on you for not caring for your professor."

"He's not my professor anymore Mum," Ron immediately quailed under Mrs. Weasley's glare, "Yes, well, he was awesome…" He admitted grudgingly. "No one can forget those stunts he did. Four wizards to one, and he beat them flat."

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and realised she was shaking slightly.

"It's all right Hermione." Unlike Ron, he was aware of Hermione's feelings for the greasy git. Not that he would ever understand. Remnants of loathing still remained, but the hate he once felt for Snape was gone. Now, he could only support Hermione. He barely caught her words, "Why isn't he here?"

Harry did not know how to answer her. Ever since the war, people searched everywhere for Snape, but there was not a trace of him at all. Witnesses told of how he had been locked in a final battle with Peter Pettigrew. The irony that it was the two most prominent 'traitors' who were fighting each other to the bitter end was not lost on many who knew them. It had hurt Lupin particularly, when he learnt later that Wormtail had wanted to leave Voldemort but had been too afraid of punishment to do so. Dumbledore, too, had refused to speak to anyone for days after the war, frightening those around him. It was said that Snape had defeated Pettigrew and stunned him, but Pettigrew, with his powerful silver hand, had managed to blast Snape into thin air.

The Order had questioned Pettigrew incessantly when he was in Azkaban, but he simply did not know what had occurred. After pleading on his behalf, Lupin and Harry succeeded in preventing Pettigrew from being subjected to the Dementor's Kiss. Still, the treacherous silver hand was removed from him.

McGonagall tried to liven the atmosphere, "Well, since we are all here, I'll like to extend an invitation for all of you to stay in Hogwarts over the weekend. Most of the Order have agreed. It'll be like another gathering of friends."

Everyone embraced the idea wholeheartedly. Hermione chimed, grateful no one found her silly, "Yes please. We shall like that very much."

After a little while longer, all of them parted ways with the promise that they shall meet again. The war had resulted in them treasuring each other all the more but like Ron said, "Not sticking to one another is a good thing. Can you imagine going to the toilet with Moody?"

Hermione herself returned to London, where she had rented an apartment to be near her working place as soon as she had graduated from Hogwarts. She should be going home, but home meant being alone. Granted, it was lovely decorated, and it acted as a sanctuary. But she was feeling empty and Crookshanks was currently mingling with other cats in Hogsmeade. No cat to accompany her. She decided to wander about the city, looking but not seeing much.

She should be resigned, but whenever Hermione thought of Severus, she felt miserable. Besides, everyone else had not given up finding Severus.

Night was falling. Christmas was approaching. The air was getting chillier by the day. People were putting on warmer clothes. Shoppers were rushing from place to place to buy presents for friends and loved ones. Here and there, groups of carol singers walked down the streets in discipline. Their sweet voices were drowned by the noise of the traffic and on they pushed and Hermione could pick out the strains of various songs. 

__

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
For once she was a true love of mine 

She preferred the traditional songs. They were somehow more meaningful than the saccharine ones, which were too determined to cheer people up until they repelled them instead of immersing them in the true Christmas spirit. She was surprised to hear one group sing something different. It was a folksong, but not a Christmas one.

__

Have her make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without no seam nor fine needle work  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

Hermione loved the song. She had first heard the Simon and Garfunkel version and had learnt of all the verses sung in medieval times. 

__

Have her make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without no seam nor fine needle work  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

She stopped in her tracks and stood listening to this group of eight singers. Their age ranged from five to sixty. While not of professional standard, they held a charm of their own. And it seemed that the song was calling out to her.

__

Have her wash it in yonder dry well  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
where water ne'er sprung nor drop of rain fell  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

Parsley to take away the bitterness; sage to symbolise strength; rosemary to represent faithfulness and remembrance; and thyme to symbolise courage.

__

Have her find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the sea foam and over the sand  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

This was one unreasonable gentleman to demand so much out of his partner.

__

Plow the land with the horn of a lamb  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Then sow some seeds from north of the dam  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

Wait, this was a song to get a lady to propose to him?

__

Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
And gather it all in a bunch of heather  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

But it was nonetheless a wistful plea.

__

If she tells me she can't, I'll reply  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Let me know that at least she will try  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

Oh, so he was testing her, was he? Well, Hermione would rather not be tested.

__

Love imposes impossible tasks  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Though not more than any heart asks  
And I must know she's a true love of mine

Must love always be met with obstacles? Ugh.

__

Dear, when thou has finished thy task  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Come to me, my hand for to ask  
For thou then art a true love of mine

There was a smattering of applause and Hermione placed a few coins into the youngest singer's cap. When the crowd dispersed, Hermione found herself outside_ Daniel's Winebar_. Well, why not? She had not eaten dinner yet.

Little did she know, that when she entered the small, innocent-looking restaurant, her life would take another unexpected turn.

~***~

A/N: I couldn't resist putting the whole song here. I got all the information of "Scarborough Fair" from

http:// www. geocities.com/paris/villa/3895/


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was crowded. What did you expect? Restaurants were always crowded. Even the Leaky Cauldron was crowded. _Daniel's_ _Winebar_ was not more than seven hundred square feet. The kitchen was not visible to Hermione. Hermione wondered at her choice of eating here. It was too late to leave though. A waitress was already jostling toward her and showing her a seat at the bar. Somehow, they managed to push through the sea of people without getting trampled over or knocking anyone down.

"What will it be miss?" the waitress asked in a heavy Scottish accent. She was older than Hermione by only a couple of years but possessed the air of a thoroughly experienced dame.

"What's good?" Hermione asked tentatively. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dimmer lights within the tiny pub, she was a bit apprehensive. For goodness' sake, she was being paranoid. Although the occupants, be they the staff or the customers, were an odd mix, there was no hint of menace anywhere. Hermione could not decide whether this was a rowdy worker's canteen or a posh socialite's restaurant. There was a lot of heavy smoking and drinking, but everyone seemed sober. They were also all apparently having a good time here. She was fascinated by the ease and familiarity everyone treated each other. Strangers greeted everyone with friendliness. There was such a jocular atmosphere and she was inexplicably drawn to it.

The waitress cleared her throat audibly.

"Oh sorry." Hermione turned her attention back to the woman.

"The name's Opal mind. Everyone calls me that so you better too," the waitress seemed amused, "First time here eh? Haven't you heard of _Daniel's_ before?"

"I… haven't been keeping up I guess." Hermione said sheepishly, "And my social circle's not what you call wide."

"Well, I shouldn't worry. It's not like _Daniel_'s is a famous attraction, but there are articles here and there. Now what is it you want?"

"Erm, what's good?" Hermione asked again.

"Everything." Opal's eyes, which Hermione observed were startling green, twinkled. "Including the residential pianist. But you can't have him I'm afraid." She went behind the bar and took something from the shelf. She slapped a menu on the table. "We don't use it often. People come for the drinks." Opal went on talking as Hermione scanned the menu. "But the food is good and fresh."

"I'll take the vichyssoise and the omelette please."

"Good choice. I recommend white wine."

"Fine." Hermione watched as Opal poured out a glass, "You said something about a pianist here. Is that him playing Chopin?" The sonorous notes of _Polonaise_ rang out above the noise surrounding her.

"That be him. It be him too turned this place all bee-busy. Came out of nowhere, he did, one year ago. Poof! Like magic. Came with his music. Doesn't talk much, him, but he likes it here and Daniel hired him straightaway. Then folks come to listen and other restaurants copy us and hire their own violinists and saxophonists. Not that I'm complaining, mind. Sev's decent as they come."

The huge chunk of information rushed into Hermione's ears and made her giddy. "Daniel as in the owner and Sev the pianist?"

"Aye. Mind, don't you go having ideas about poor Sevvie. He's shy." Then Opal went off to do her work. 

Hermione twirled her glass and muttered, "As if I would." Sure, some girls had a thing for pianists. In books and movies, it was always the innocent leading lady leaning against the side of the piano as the romantic leading man enchanted her with his nimble fingers gliding across the black and white keys. Whoever Sev was though, he did play beautiful music. When the piece ended, everyone, including Hermione, applauded.

One man in overalls shouted, "By George, Sev, it's bloody brilliant but won't you play something other than classical music?" Another woman, wearing too many pearls round her neck and too much make-up, purred sensuously, "Play it Sev, play _As Time Goes By_." Several catcalls and whistles erupted.

"If you wish Jenny. Hey Daniel, come sing it. It's your favourite."

"Damn right you are. I'm American, aren't I? And _Casablanca_'s _the_ American movie. Gimme that mike." There was a piercing screech as the stereo was switched on.

There was another round of applause when the song started, but Hermione did not join in this time. She was too shocked to do anything. Oh that voice, that voice! Sev, Sevvie, Severus! She jumped out of her seat and pushed her way to the center of the room.

A baby grand was placed there and a man, Daniel, was sitting on it as he crooned out the first few bars of the song. If Hermione had two sets of eyes, she would see that Daniel was a genial eighty-year old with not much hair and a rotund built. But Hermione concentrated on the pianist.

It was the first time she ever saw him smile. It was so warm that tears filled her eyes. His eyes half-shut, the love he derived from playing the piano was obvious. His dedication for his playing was similar to his zeal for Potions. Wearing a respectable black suit, with his hair unkempt and swaying about his face, he looked younger and infinitely more restive than she remembered when he was still Professor Snape. But here, among the Muggles, in another world, he was a different person. If Hermione had not expected to see him under these circumstances, this was still undeniably a touching way of seeing him again.

"Severus…" Hermione called out his name.

"You too, huh?"

An elegantly dressed woman was staring at Hermione. The woman, whom Hermione presumed was thirty-something, spoke as though she were some comrade-in-arms, as though they were in the same boat. "You know, many women have that kind of reaction towards the poor dear. Especially since he can't look after himself. Dashing, isn't he? You just want to cuddle him."

"I'm sorry, what…" Hermione was confused.

"Oh, you're new. I've never seen you before. Fancied him right away, didn't you love?"

Hermione's mind was spinning. People actually wanted to cuddle Severus? Well, wait till Ron heard that. He would gag. On her part, she was frustrated by all these stray pieces of information about Severus that could not form the whole picture. Why was Severus here? Why did he not return to the wizarding world? Why did he not contact anyone of them? What was he up to?

"Yes, it's my first time here. Is Severus a professional?"

"That's the problem. He isn't. But _Guardian Unlimited_ said he could pass off as one."

"Oh." Hermione continued staring at Severus.

"You've got it just as bad as them," the woman commented.

"What?"

Hermione's companion nodded in one direction and Hermione was obliged to look. There, a bunch of girls was practically swooning. And she could hear every word they said.

"He is so dreamy. He's got charisma in spades."

"Bring it on Sevviekins. We love you!"

"Ladies, you're interrupting my singing," Daniel chatised good-naturedly as Severus pretended not to hear them, although his face was now flushed and he became nervous. The girls grew bolder when they noticed his reaction.

"Isn't he a darling? He is such a sweet gentleman."

"They don't make men like him anymore." The men in the room protested loudly. One yelled out, "I can be a gentleman too."

The girls countered, "How many do you know bow to us girls these days? And men these days are so egotistical." They went back to praising Severus.

"And that voice. That devastating English accent!"

"Er… aren't we all British too Eva?"

"But what a voice!"

"Yes! What a voice!" And they all sighed. "Velvet and yummy!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione exclaimed to no one in particular. Ridiculed by his kind, but clamoured after by Muggles? Bring out the kumbayayas girls. This was practically a fan-base, without the autographs and photographs.

Dang, she had presumed too much too soon. Once Severus stopped playing, some girls rushed over to give him flowers and offer him drinks. Severus flinched when a girl sat on his lap and wrapped her arms round his neck as her friend snapped pictures of them. Severus stared helplessly at Daniel, who laughed and said, "See? They like you my boy! You are a star!"

Opal jostled to Hermione's side and chided Daniel, "This is getting out of hand Dan. Leave him you ditzy lassies." Indeed Severus was stuttering for the girls not to drown him in their perfume. Or something to that effect.

"Next thing you know, they'll throw phone numbers at him," Hermione grumbled and she gasped when she realised she was right. "Oh, do stop thinking Granger!" She scolded herself.

"Isn't he a little old for some of them?" Hermione asked Opal.

"He's old for you too sweetheart. But hey, think Sean Connery."

"Er, right." Hermione was feeling uncomfortable, as she remained clueless.

"Heaps of s.a. Sev has." Opal said.

"You think so?" Hermione was surprised. Opal was not exactly behaving like the others. And Severus was not exactly renowned for his sex appeal in the wizarding world.

"All the necessities are there. Tall, thin and fit. The dark good looks. The long, wavy, raven hair. The burning, black eyes. That tragic, vulnerable air you can sense about him. That irresistible lure of the unattainable. He can be the brooding poet or the solitary scientist. What's not to be drawn to?"

Dark good looks? Either Muggles contained a different chromosome that made them see things differently, or witches were blind. She studied Severus as he mingled with the other customers after warding off the fanatical ladies without using any magic. She became aware of the changes in him. Away from the grasp of frantic hands, Severus walked with confidence and the grace she remembered he had as a wizard. She watched his fingers flex as he took a glass from an appreciative listener and was reminded of the way he worked on his potions. He laughed as someone made a joke.

"He looks so much happier now. So much at peace."

It was Opal's turn to be surprised. "You've seen him before?"

Fortunately, there was no time for explanation, for Severus had woven his way round the tables to join them.

"Opal, my jewel. What sweet song shall I serenade for you?"

Opal wagged a finger at him. "Always knowing how to flatter a woman Severus."

"Only for you love."

Who knew Severus could be such a flirt? Hermione was seriously questioning whether this was truly the Severus Snape she had been missing for a year. Then he turned to face her, and her doubts went a flutter with the wind that blew from unknown directions.

"How do you do." He smiled at her and even though she somehow knew he did not recognise her, he was assuredly the Snape she knew and loved.

"How do you do." She said breathlessly. She wanted to hug him, but learning from his reaction with amorous women, she restrained herself. She started crying with happiness.

Opal shook her head, "See, now you've made her cry."

Severus protested, "I didn't do anything!"

"You are an insensitive boy."

"No, no… it's my fault." Hermione said. "I was reminded of… my friend. He… played the piano too. But he left us… a long time ago."

"See?" Opal told Severus, "I told you, you made her cry."

Severus said sympathetically, "We can't have that, can we?" He gave his handkerchief to Hermione and stared as she gazed at him with longing.

Severus studied the vision in front of him. She was rather pretty. Long wavy brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Her ice-blue dress complimented her pale skin. Plato's _The Apology_ about Socrates was peeking out of her bag. Ooh, a scholar. She was very much after his heart. And whatever scent she was wearing, it was driving him wild. 

"You play beautiful music Mr. Snape."

"Please, call me Sev."

"I used to. You gave me detention for it."

"I beg your pardon?"

Hermione cursed the wine she had just drunk. "Just… some line from a movie."

"It sounds like some sort of disturbing teacher-student relationship." Severus frowned disapprovingly.

"Doesn't it?" Hermione laughed shakily. "Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked Severus in curiousity. Music had never been a forte among wizards, save for a few.

A cloud of uncertainty passed through Severus's eyes. "I'm not sure. I've always known, I guess." There really was something about this girl which made him flustered and grounded all at once. He was usually uncomfortable with strangers of the opposite gender, perhaps because they tended giggle and swoon in his presence. But with this mystery woman, he felt as if he had known her for a long time. The more he looked at her, the more he wanted time to halt. In addition, a surge of protectiveness filled him as he read the trust she had for him in her eyes. He forced himself to lower his gaze, which was strategically a bad move, because it landed on her crimson lips, slightly parted. He blushed.

When Hermione saw where he was looking, she blushed too.

Opal, standing on the side-lines, murmured, "Oh, they've got it bad." She caught Daniel's eye, and nodded at the couple. Daniel gave a thumbs-up and mouthed to her, "They've got it bad."

Severus went back to her eyes and he stood motionlessly. If he imagined hard enough, he could hear sweet music playing in the background in accompaniment with his present situation.

But it was not imagination. Music only played out of the blue in movies. Severus tore his eyes off Hermione, figuratively of course, and turned to see who was meddling with the piano.

"Oy! That's my piano you're touching with your large hairy hands John!"

John waved at him, ignoring Severus's mock indignation. He was playing a folksy tune, which people started to dance to.

Severus threw his hands up in resignation, "Well! They find another pianist and forget me. Where does that leave me?" He winked at Opal and extended a hand to Hermione, "It leaves me to the floor. Won't you dance? Everyone else is."

Hermione was speechless. _Like your invitation to the dance…_

Severus said kindly, "We need to remedy your sadness. Assure me that you spend the evening here happy. Come, lady mine, whose name I not yet know."

"It's Hermione Granger." She shyly slipped her hand into his.

"Miss Granger." For a moment, she was brought back to the days where he and she were in Hogwarts. Severus clasped her hand gently. "A pleasure to meet you."

And Severus proceeded to sweep her off her feet, as many ladies looked on jealously.

Hermione squealed as they spun on the floor. _Gods, he's holding me. He's holding me! Great, I'm behaving like a silly airhead. What must he think of me?_

Gods, she feels so right. Severus saw Daniel and Opal winking suggestively at him. His spirits dampened a little. _Brilliant Severus, you've succeeded in embarrassing yourself by falling in love with a girl half your age. Wonderful move old man. Simply wonderful. What must she think of you?_

"Severus! I haven't danced in ages."

"Step on my feet however much you will. I promise not to step on yours."

"But I can't feel my feet!"

"Strange." Severus looked down at her sandal-clad feet. Ooh, nice feet. Very nice feet. _Damn it Severus!_ "I can see them perfectly well."

"Now you tease."

"Just follow my pace. Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow."

They engaged in verbal sparring, but gradually, settled for knowing each other. They found themselves to be kindred spirits. Well, Hermione knew that. Severus was only beginning to realise it.

"Hermione, has anyone told you your eyes are amber?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone told you, you are beautiful?"

Hermione laughed, "No."

"We must remedy that grossly overlooked aspect." Severus murmured.

They danced until the stroke of midnight. 

"I didn't realise it's so late!"

"Will your gown turn to rags?"

"Will you fetch me with my glass slipper?"

And as everyone whiled away the night and roared in laughter, Severus and Hermione took their glasses, starry-eyed and intoxicated by something more powerful than alcohol.

Severus toasted to Hermione, "Here's looking at you kid."

~***~

Author's Note:

The result of watching _Casablanca _and reading Terry Pratchett, who also parodies the movie in his books like _Guards! Guards!_.

For Alan Rickman die-hards, you'll know there's some sort of reference to him in this chapter.

It isn't as houmourous as I should like but there you have it folks. Real life has kicked in, so chapters will take longer to be posted.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

When _Daniel's_ closed for the night, Daniel immediately went off home five streets away. Hermione was the only guest who remained behind to help tidy the place up. It would have been better if Hermione had sat in a corner and behaved demurely, but Hermione the adult retained something of Hermione the student in her eagerness to help whenever she could. Upon her insistence, Opal relented and passed Hermione the broom, but the girl embarrassed herself by sweeping the dust on the floor so vigorously it lifted up into the air in little puffs. 

"Haven't you ever swept before?" Opal asked incredulously, as she took the broom back from Hermione. Soon, the restaurant was as speck as it was before it had opened, thanks to the lone wonder that was Opal.

Hermione blushed, "When I was a child, my mother did the work. When I moved out, all I need to do is use my… special help-maid. I guess I'm not good at housework." She looked at the dust now in the dustpan. Then she looked at the floor, cleaned and waxed. "It looks so much easier."

Severus was more amused than annoyed. To him, the girl was oddly endearing and had a refreshing air of warm sincerity.

"It's late. Shouldn't you be off?" he asked Hermione as he and kitchen crew helped stack the chairs atop the tables.

Hermione tugged at her jacket, replying laconically "I should," but she made no move to leave. After the frolic, it was time to ask questions. She did not want to alarm Severus too much though. "Where do you live?" 

"I live right above this restaurant." He pointed at a stairway at the back of the restaurant, leading to the upper floors. "Daniel's kind enough to provide lodgings and food for his employees."

"At a low salary," Opal said. "A very low salary."

Severus shrugged, "Daniel provides with what I need, and I don't spend much. I like the arrangement."

"You don't think it simple?"

"I do, but there's something beautiful about simplicity, isn't there?"

Maybe so, Hermione thought, but she did not think the Snape she had known would agree. Then again, maybe he had always desired a simple life after his tumultuous past, but never had a chance to pursue it. And Severus was not one to show his innermost thoughts.

"I've not had much experience at simplicity. I'm a bit of a workaholic." Hermione admitted.

Severus smiled, "I deduced as much from our conversation." He added shyly, "Perhaps you'll like a look around? You seem interested in the building."

That was true. When the guests had dispersed, Hermione had the opportunity to admire the interior design that had kept much of its Edwardian history intact. There were many pictures hanging on the walls too, showing various owners and famous patrons throughout the ages.

Hermione happily accepted his invitation.

Opal, observing them, shook her head. She was a practical woman, and she believed that Hermione was acting on her whim and trying to get closer to the pianist who was a sort of celebrity in this district. She worried that Severus might get hurt. Had she known better, she would be spared having to fret over the once formidable Potions Master and his equally remarkable former student and partner.

She went home, and Severus was left to lock to place up. Then, he led Hermione up the stairs.

"No one lives here other than Marc and I." Severus said, "You didn't see him. He's gone back to Scotland for the holidays."

Hermione followed Severus to his room, which contained a single bed and a small closet propped against the wall. There was a piano against the opposite wall and a cabinet with a cup on it. Several notebooks and yellowing newspapers were piled in a corner. Hermione could see nothing else in the room. Her mind wandered back to Severus's private chambers in Hogwarts, which she had only seen twice in her life. Those chambers, whilst similarly sparse in furniture and neat, were luxurious and rich in detail and had a more personal touch. There was something austere about the ambience here. Time did not exist in this room, for there was no hint as to when it could belong. It could be the warden's room, a cabin hide-out in a children's adventure, a priest's cell, a modern-day prison...

"It's… nice." Hermione commented uncertainly. Severus raised an eyebrow and Hermione saw the first sign of the old sardonic soul within.

"It's plain," he echoed her thoughts dryly, "I thought you would be more original than other visitors who say the same thing, as though they do not wish to offend me. I like it." He said the last sentence defensively, daring Hermione to contradict him.

Which, of course, she did not. Hermione knew Severus too well to argue with him when he was right.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Severus relaxed, "At least you do not have the foolish cunning, oxymoron as it is, to protest and say I'm mistaken." 

__

Not with you.

He sat on the floor. "It's not very hospitable I admit. Try to make yourself comfortable."

"The company more than makes up for it," Hermione said as she sat beside him.

Severus was about to mock her attempt at saccharine politeness when she said, "I enjoy your company Severus, truly."

He was surprised. People were usually caught off-guard by his acerbic tongue because they expected him to be entirely without churlishness and cynicism after seeing him work in the restaurant. In all honesty, he was not acting. He liked people in general but he also liked to challenge trite conventions. He was fine as long as he flitted around social circles and not become too involved. He found ordinary conversations among acquaintances boring. It was why he was fond of the nonsensical Opal, who always meant what she said.

There was more to Hermione than he had imagined. And he realised, that there were many things to love about her. He decided to know more about them.

"What do you do Hermione?"

"I'm a researcher," Hermione replied.

Severus's interest perked up a little more, "Really? What kind of research?"

"I travel around the world to know more about science and culture. Lately, I went to Greece to collect ancient stones believed to have authentic inscriptions on them," It was technically true. Transfiguration was a science and she had gone to Greece to see how the subject evolved in that country.

"And now it's Christmas." Severus smiled, "You've come home."

__

Oh, you don't know half of what you just said.

Hermione smiled back, "Yes, I believe I have."

~***~

When Hermione went back to her home, Crookshanks was already there.

"Hello there, you big lump." Hermione greeted cheerily. Scooping her pet into her arms, she let out a whistle, "You always seem to put on more weight each time I carry you."

Crookshanks did not appreciate her humour, much less her return at such a late hour. He dug his claws into her shoulders.

"That, my little one, is uncalled for." Hermione scolded as she released him and rubbed off the bruises. "I was this close to calling one of the stones after you. So the world will remember your name. But now I think I'll use some other name that is worthier. As for you, why don't we name Fred's and George's new dungbomb after you? Hey Harry, would you like a Crookshanks? A nice Crookshanks to stink the classroom?"

Crookshanks made an expression akin to disdain.

Hermione laughed, "Sorry love, but I'm giddy with joy." She lay down on the carpet.

Crookshanks leapt up onto her stomach and stared at her solemnly.

"Nothing escapes you." Hermione scratched his ears to appease him, "I don't know what to do next. He's genuinely happy. Should I tell the others?"

Crookshanks nudged his nose against her palm.

"You're right. Maybe I should find out more first."

She did not have the heart to Severus about his past back at his lodgings. They had talked more about their work. She had learnt that he was not merely a pianist at the restaurant. His interests covered chemistry. In the weekends, he would go to a nearby laboratory. He did not have a certificate, but Hermione knew that he had studied chemistry alongside Potions when he was young. It had become apparent to the researchers that he was as competent and knowledgeable as any one of them. And they allowed him to use the laboratory like he was part of the team. So remnants of a scholar remained in him.

But she needed to know more.

And Hermione, member of the famous Trio and the Order of the Phoenix, always relished a good mystery.

~***~

Severus viewed Crookshanks with ill will. "I don't like cats," and he yelped in anger when Crookshanks scratched his ankles.

"He doesn't like people calling him a cat." Hermione informed him.

"Well, he is a cat." Severus sneered and jumped away when Crookshanks took another swipe at him. He was amazed that the cat could understand him. There was intelligence not to be tangled with. "He doesn't like me too."

"Oh, you two will get on famously," Hermione said carelessly.

Severus and Crookshanks looked at her disbelieving.

It so happened that when she stopped by _Daniel's_ the next day, Severus was going to the hospital. She proposed to follow him and Severus consented.

"But with your… with Crookshanks?" Severus asked, "It's an odd name."

"Says the person with the Latin name." Hermione countered.

Severus stared at Crookshanks. A niggling feeling overcame him. It was the same feeling he had when he first saw Hermione, like he had forgotten something very important. "He looks familiar. This doesn't make sense." He turned to Hermione and smiled in resignation, "But then, a lot of things don't make sense to me."

"Come along. You'll be late for your appointment."

When Severus and Hermione set out, he asked Hermione, "Why did you bring Crookshanks along?"

"Just to be doubly sure of something," she murmured. 

It was only after the check-up, which involved physical therapy, when Hermione inquired about the reason of his going to the hospital.

It turned out that Severus had been found unconscious near Trafalgar Square last year, without identity and memory. He was brought to the hospital by a passerby, where it was concluded that he had suffered severe concussion. He had recovered rapidly although the hospital said he needed at least two years of observation. He would not have been able to pay for the bills and would have been lost had it not been the same, kind-hearted passerby who had helped him.

"I never did find out his name and I've lost all contact with him. But he was wonderfully kind."

"It must be terrible, to wake up not knowing anything." Hermione shivered.

Severus shrugged. It had been. When it had become clear he had no kin or friend in London or anywhere else in England, he had been lost and frightened. He had spent a good full month trying to find out who he was, to no avail. It was only through his saviour's advice that he had accustomed himself to the fact that he was alone. Later on that year, with a bit of money that man had given him, he had rediscovered London and was delighted to see the world with new eyes. For unknown reasons, he felt free. Instinct told him he had never been happier. His life was a clean slate and he could do whatever he wanted. Slowly, he also rediscovered what skills he possessed, which were surprisingly many and varied. Then, he had come across _Daniel's _and fortune had beckoned. He found a stable job and settled down.

He had sought to repay the stranger, but could not find him.

When Severus and Hermione got back to _Daniel's_, he thanked her for her concern.

"Is there any way I can help?"

"No, Hermione." Severus said, "The little I had with me when I was found was useless." He could not resist continuing, "But if you like, you can see my few belongings."

He cursed his susceptibility towards Hermione. She probably had a boyfriend and three illegitimate but charming children for all he knew and merely treated him as a friend. But when she had danced with him and looked at him with such warmth as she was now, he banished the warnings from his head.

Hermione, in turn, was eager to see what he had. Entering Severus's room, she watched him take a box out of his cabinet.

There were three items. There was a handkerchief and two vials of translucent liquid. Hermione recognised one to contain a death potion and the other a restoration potion. He had always carried them with him in case of emergency. What she would have done if he had committed suicide.

"A fat lot of good these bottles were. No one could find out the components, myself included. There's another item." He put the box on the cabinet and drew a chain from under his shirt. 

Hermione's heart pounded hard when she saw the pendant. It was an oblong-shaped crystal. She had given it to him, telling him that Muggles believed crystals warded off evil. He had called it sentimental claptrap. Well, she could not scorn his sentimentality for the moment.

"Where were the clothes you wore?" she asked.

"They were removed from me before my operation and these things you see were taken out of the pockets, but the clothes disappeared. Strange, isn't it? I'm told I was wearing an ordinary, respectable suit. It comforts me to know I wasn't dressed as a madman."

__

Or in a costume. Hermione frowned in concentration. There was something not quite right.

Severus held the crystal up and scrutinised it. "This leaves me bewildered too. But the old man said it must be very important to me or I won't be wearing it all the time. He told me to keep it safe."

Something clicked in Hermione's head.

"This man who rescued you… what was he like?"

"He's a gentleman, although his humour was rather eccentric."

"What did he look like?"

Hermione's intense tone made Severus frown, "What does it matter? He's rather old, close to ninety but healthy and energetic for his age. He has the longest beard and the maddest twinkle in his eye."

"Severus," she asked desperately, "I didn't ask you before." _How could I be so stupid?_ "But how do you know what your name is?"

"According to the gentleman, he found a name card in my pocket with my picture on it. But it provided little information, only that I'm supposed to be a freelance researcher."

Hermione's eyes widened. He had confirmed her suspicions.

~***~

A/N:

"…a boyfriend and three illegitimate but charming children…" is Hugh Grant's line in _Love Actually_.

Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews.

AnnabelleElizabeth: I'll say Hermione's the objective sort who knows what others think of Sev even when she's in love with him.

Meriadoc/Celithrathien (I love both names): I do read Laurie R. King. If you read my other fic, Midnight Swimmer Midnight Sea, you'll see more influences there. And here's a raised eyebrow for you in this chapter. =)

Porthos the Pirate: Yes, bear with me please. I'll update whenever possible.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Albus was clearing his letters when Hermione's slamming of the door as she entered his office startled him. But Hermione felt that he was not startled enough. Her suspicious mind filled with accusations as she pointed a finger at the Headmaster, something seldom done to the greatest wizard in all of England. "You. Are. Going. To. Answer. Me."

Albus slowly placed his quill on the table, trying to gauge what could possibly make her this angry and came to one conclusion. Ah, well, they were all bound to find out sooner or later.

"I could hear the full-stops between your words Hermione," he remarked casually, "Won't you have a seat?"

"Of course I will," Hermione snapped and sat down. Albus hid his smile behind his hand and pretended to clear his throat. In many ways, Hermione reminded him of Severus. They were both intelligent, solitary aside from having a few friends they trusted and when their temper was incurred, no one would dare go near them.

When Hermione finished her account of her meeting with Severus, Albus nodded understandingly, "It is little wonder that you are surprised."

"What a mild way of describing my experience Headmaster." Hermione said flatly.

Albus sighed. He forgot that another similarity Hermione and Severus shared was their rare ability to make him feel less than adequate, especially when their argument was disconcertingly right. He remembered how Severus had berated him for not telling Harry about the prophecy sooner than he had. 

"Now would you listen to my explanation?" he asked with impatience. 

"Yes sir." Hermione suppressed the urge to continue sarcastically, "I await with bated breath."

"It's a rather long tale. I'll start with Severus. When he went back to being a spy after Voldemort was resurrected in your fourth year, the Death-Eaters still believed him to be one of the greatest among them and he was highly valued by Voldemort. At the end of the war, it became clear that Severus had long not been on their side. It was too late, thankfully, but Severus made a lot of enemies as a result. He was in real danger, more so than you imagined. The Death-Eaters wanted his blood while those who were not aware that he was working for the Order wanted him imprisoned. When the final battle came, he went missing. That was the end of the story as all of you knew it."

Hermione nodded.

"We looked for him everywhere. Traces of stray magic and a stroke of luck led me to find him lying unconscious in London. Severus's account, as you told me, is not false. He was wearing Muggle clothes and his wand was missing."

"What do you mean?"

"I can only speculate. You have a mind for logic Hermione. What do you think happened?"

"That someone else found him before you did?"

"Before any of us did. And I don't wonder if Severus's amnesia doesn't have anything to do with Memory Charms. Did you notice that he remembers nothing about magic but retains his knowledge of how the Muggle world operates?"

"You're saying that whoever found him wanted him out of the way, out of the wizarding world, but did not want him killed."

Albus shrugged, "Your observation is as good as mine. The question is whether the person is friend or foe. In the end, I found that this… arrangement might be the safest yet for Severus. With all the enemies, it's not enough 

"Then why are you letting this go on indefinitely? Most of the Death-Eaters are dead or captured and things have settled down."

"You yourself said that most but not all the Death-Eaters have been subdued." Albus pointed out. "But yes, that is not justification enough. It's because…" he admitted, "I have never seen him this happy before."

Hermione's potential retort died in her throat.

"I visited him once at the restaurant, without him noticing. Just once," Albus continued, "You saw him. He was well, at ease and happy. And I thought to myself. Why not? He deserves this. He needs this rest."

"What about us? What about me?"

"I am sorry. I would have told you, but I was certain you would want to see him and that would defeat the purpose of keeping him in the Muggle world. I am aware of the selfishness, but I hope you understand."

"I understand, to an extent." Hermione said, after a while. "But what do you intend to do now?"

"I was hoping that Severus might recover on his own, and rediscover his memory. But if it really was Memory Charms that were behind his amnesia, I'm afraid we'll have to bring him back to cure him." Albus paused, "He always did hate Memory Charms. Thinks they're worse the Unforgivables."

There was a crack of lightning, and Hermione and Albus looked out of the window to see the pouring rain.

Hermione commented ironically, "Happy Christmas."

~***~

It was raining outside the mansion as well. When the visitor entered it, he was in a foul mood and ready to lash out at the master of the house. He went straight to the library, clear of his directions despite the enormity of the land. When he reached the library, his ally was reclining in a sofa.

"What, are you here?" the other's voice contained a twinge of irritation, displeased with the disturbance.

"The Mudblood found Snape." The tone was cold and accusatory.

"Which Mudblood?" the person sitting in the sofa asked absent-mindedly.

"Potter's Mudblood."

"Alas. She hasn't lost her touch of ruining my plans."

"I told you we should have killed him."

"Oh come now. You know I've always had a soft spot for Severus. It's true that I didn't expect him to be so contented with his present life. I wanted to see bewilderment and suffering. This defeat is almost too hard to bear. Humiliating."

"And now?"

"It seems we have to arrange a little meeting with Severus. See to it, won't you?"

"Very well."

~***~

That night, with the rain still pouring heavily, it was Severus's task to clear up the restaurant. He stored the bottles of alcohol in the cupboards and locked them up. A rustle at the bottom of his pants made him look down. "Hey cat."

Hermione had allowed Crookshanks to remain with him while she went off to take care of some unfinished business. Crookshanks had been surprisingly obedient. He did not upset the kitchen, nor did he attempt to cut Severus up in any devious way. Opal remarked that he was a funny looking cat but was impressed by his manners and rewarded him with tidbits. Now both Severus and Crookshanks were alone. It gave the former a chance to observe the latter properly. Kneeling down, Severus took in the odd hair and shape that made up Hermione's pet.

"You really are familiar. Just like your mistress." Severus patted Crookshanks tentatively, "I don't think you deserve her though."

Crookshanks continued staring at him.

"This is rather unnerving. Where has your antagonism in the morning gone?" And Severus smirked when the cat hissed in menace.

"Ah, there." but Severus realised that Crookshanks was not looking at him. He turned around and saw a couple of strangers walking into the premises. "Hello. Sorry, but _Daniel's_ has closed for an early night."

"Hello Severus," one of them said without friendliness.

And Severus felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach. He was flung back and subsequently crashed into a table. He was disturbed then, when his first thought was, _Well, this isn't a nice way of greeting someone._ Should he not be more disturbed by the fact that he had been attacked by some kind of mind power?

"Hello Severus," the other stepped forward and suddenly, Severus found himself pinned against the ceiling. He could not see them clearly, what with the dim light and how they deliberately avoided it. His mind started working furiously to see if he could recollect their voices, but he found himself falling hard onto the ground. His teeth rattled.

"Do I know you people?" he spat out blood in disgust.

"Dear, dear, can't you remember your old friends?"

Severus stared into the eyes of the first man who had attacked him. There was a sadistic gleam in them. Severus could not remember his past life, but he wished that the man was lying about them being old friends. He had an instinctive dislike for the people opposite him. Small wonder why, what with the way they were treating him.

The first man knelt down. It was then that Severus saw that he was pointing some kind of stick at him.

"I know that old friends don't treat.

"Don't blame us Severus. You've treated us worse than we have. But you'll soon see what is in store for traitors like you."

Severus failed to catch his next few words but he remembered the pain that followed after that.

~***~

When Daniel came to his restaurant the following day, he found it a mess. When he called for Severus, Daniel realised that the young man had disappeared. Anger turned to worry when on further inspection, blood was revealed on the floor. He immediately called the police. What was strange to them was that nothing had been stolen from the restaurant. After learning about Severus, the police concluded that whatever attack happened could be attributed to some private feud, which this Severus Snape chap was involved in.

"But he's never given any trouble." Daniel said.

"You never know with these people mister."

"Can you find him?"

"We'll do our best." The police took down more statements and left.

"We'll do our best." Daniel repeated the police's words in mockery. Christ, it was like the surgeons telling worried relatives after a loved one's operation. "We tried our best."

"What is the world is going on?" Opal, who had just arrived, exclaimed. It so happened that Hermione was with her as well and Daniel took it upon himself to release his anger, born out of the inconvenience with which he had to carry on his business and the genuine worry he had for Severus. 

"I don't see how Severus can get into a fight with anyone. A girl is enough to make him run."

He did not see Hermione's face pale. Nor did he see Crookshanks, who was tugging at Hermione's stocking.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione whispered in fear. Crookshanks, who knew that it was useless for him to help Severus during the attack, had retreated into a corner, where the other two mystery men could not see him. He only emerged from his hideout when he saw Hermione coming into the restaurant. Tugging her stocking one more time, he indicated Hermione to follow him. They walked out of the restaurant, and Crookshanks lifted his head up. Hermione looked in his direction. There, high above the restaurant, was the faint glow of the Dark Mark.

~***~

A/N:

Thanks for all the encouragement people!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus gave a groan and wanted to curse, but the gag more than courtesy's sake prevented him from doing so.

"Uncomfortable, aren't we now?"

Severus opened his eyes to find himself in one of the finest rooms he had ever seen. It reeked of wealth. There was a good deal of large furniture and an impressive coat-of-arms hanging on one of the walls. There was something… strange about the room though. Severus could not put his finger on it. Maybe it had something to do with the room containing a damn fine array of torture instruments that would leave anyone with an imagination to wet himself in his trousers. Then, his eyes a little more focussed, he glared at the two men lounging on the sofas while he was lying flat on the carpeted floor. One of them, he had seen before. He was the bastard who did the fancy tricks in _Daniel's_. On closer inspection, Severus saw a scar running diagonally across his face. The other one seemed to be more at ease with his surroundings and was twirling a stick in his hand. He looked even more arrogant and Severus disliked him immediately.

"Dear me, I think he's trying to talk," the latter started saying.

"Not making a very good attempt."

"Perhaps we should relieve him of his inhibitions."

When the ropes that tied his limbs together and the gag were removed without both men even leaving their seats, the two captors were attacked with a barrage of impolite words.

"Yes," Stickman winced, "I forgot he was not born into a noble family like we were. Uncouth. But I thought the men reported him as being of an… amiable nature when he was a Muggle." Stickman received an incredulous look from Scarface, "Yes. Amicability doesn't suit him, does it? Again with the hidden depths Severus!"

"Amazing." Scarface commented, "I don't know half of what he's said."

"Believe me. You don't want to know what they mean. It seems he's learnt even more words from those Muggles." Stickman sighed, as if disappointed. "Severus, you really should stop."

"Who the hell are you people?" Severus demanded. He did not attempt to escape, knowing the futility of it and only stood up to face them down.

"You can't remember us?" But there was no hint of surprise in that voice.

"No! I've bloody lost my memory!" _And I think I'm grateful for it._

"No. You have not." Stickman stood up and walked towards Severus. Severus could actually detect sympathy in his voice when Stickman next said, "My apologies for your predicament Severus. The memory has merely been suppressed. You can't have known that of course. Now we're going to let you suffer by returning your memory to you. You have wounded us very much and must pay the price."

Severus flinched when Stickman pointed his stick to his head. His eyes widened when Stickman muttered some words and sparks flew off the tip of the stick.

"Don't struggle Severus. It'll only give you a bigger headache."

What followed was confusion. Severus's mind spun too many rounds and Severus felt like vomiting. There was blackness and time did not exist. Then Severus remembered. He felt thoroughly sick because his mind instantly took on two different planes. Snape the greasy git with the memory of all that he was and Sev the pianist with the memory of only one year, but both equally real and part of Severus. The two parts clashed and Severus swayed under the collision. Both were trying to get the upper hand and were losing. As a result, Severus's first sentence after recovering his memory was something of a grudging compromise between the two. "Lucius. You bastard." Not as sarcastic as Snape, and not as coarse as Sev (or as Sev usually was), but it reflected both their sentiment.

"Welcome back Severus," his once-ally grinned.

He remembered everything, his life, the wizard he was, Death-Eaters, Hogwarts, war… Sev recoiled from it.

"This is not good…" Severus began but then he remembered something else and he smiled triumphantly. "We won, didn't we?"

"I beg your pardon?" But it was clear that Lucius knew what he meant.

"Potter destroyed the Dark Lord. We won. I saw Dumbledore. I saw…" Severus nearly bit his tongue as his mind grounded to a halt. Sev was currently beating Snape for being callous towards Hermione when she was a student.

__

Merlin, did I really want to… This time, Sev blushed and Snape glowered in annoyance.

"Quite so. Did you enjoy the company of Potter's Mudblood?"

"I don't have to take any ruddy cheek from you Lucius. We won, that's what matters." Severus smiled. He lifted his sleeve to see the unblemished skin on his arm. There was no hint that a Mark had once existed there. "He really is gone."

"But not, as you see, his servants." Lucius said testily.

"Where's my wand?"

"We kept it for old times' sake Severus. No, of course we destroyed it."

Severus shrugged. His head felt clearer now, and he realised what it was that was wrong with their surroundings. For such a beautiful room, it lacked windows.

"We are underground, aren't we?"

"Quite right. The Malfoy mansion above us is empty now and everyone believes I've deserted this place."

"The most dangerous spot is the safest spot, eh?" Severus asked blandly, "You're living well for a refugee."

He was pleased to see that he had hit a raw nerve. He turned to the third man in the room, "Hello Loviet."

Loviet scowled back. He was not a prominent figure among the Death-Eaters but he proved to be extremely talented in the torture department and the Dark Lord had made full use of him.

"And how are the others?" Severus asked conversationally.

"Many are in Azkaban." Lucius replied curtly.

"Then why this?" Severus asked, "Why the elaborate plan to seek me out…" He paused to recollect the facts. "I was fighting Pettigrew and I got blasted into some place. No doubt you found me and did the Memory Charm on me. Then you brought me to London and Dumbledore found me. As far as I'm concerned the arrangement did you no good. You let me live and I didn't suffer at all."

"You're right. It didn't turn out quite the way we had hoped. And now we've decided you were enjoying life too much." Lucius did not tell Severus about how they realised that with the intrusion of Granger, the wizarding world would soon catch up. This was the only chance they had left to get rid of Severus.

"Well, it's not the way I want to die, but it'll do." Severus said. Secretly, he knew he was bluffing. When he was Snape, life held no particular value. He only survived to work against the Dark Lord. During his year as Sev however, he had learnt in one year what he had missed in his entire life as Snape. Life was something to look forward to. Company was something warm and appreciated. Now he wished he could thank Dumbledore. He wished he could see what those dunderheads he had taught were up to these days.

Loviet interrupted his thoughts, "I told you we should have killed him long ago."

Lucius nodded, "Patience. It is not too late now." He bowed to Loviet, "Would you like to do the honours?"

First, it was long, shallow cuts across the body and Severus grimaced to see his blood flowing freely. Next came the punches. He both felt and heard a few bones break. Loviet watched as Severus staggered and cursed him with _Crucio_.

"You always had a mean hand with your blasted wand, Loviet." Severus murmured, trying not to scream, trying to face death with dignity.

He did not fight back. It was useless. It would aggravate Loviet further and Lucius was beside him, waiting for Severus to retaliate.

Hours ago, he had still been Sev the Muggle pianist, content with working in a restaurant everyday. Happy with a simple life. Hell, he was even looking forward to seeing Hermione, he would grant himself that.

__

This is how it's going to end? Just like that? I haven't even seen what the wizarding world has become.

But things took another turn when the doors opened and six familiar friends rushed in.

"Ah. The Calvary." Severus chuckled, as though he had expected them all along. He promptly fell backward and rested on the floor, too weak to move further.

Lucius and Loviet were no match against four opponents. Four, because Hermione had rushed to Severus's aid while Dumbledore had chosen to become fascinated with the paintings.

Seeing Severus covered in blood and motionless, Hermione whispered his name in fear.

Hearing his name called, Severus opened his eyes. "Hello kid."

Then he slipped into the dream realm.

~***~

When Hermione found out through Crookshanks's help that former Death-Eaters had something to do with Severus's disappearance, she rushed back to Hogwarts to look for Dumbledore. He was in his office with McGonagall at the time, sipping tea and brushing bread-crumbs from his beard.

"Ah, it's foe then." He said matter-of-factly when he saw Hermione's expression. "Minerva, be so kind as to inform Harry, Neville, Remus and Alastor that we require their assistance."

"Do they know too?" Hermione demanded as McGonagall walked out.

"Not yet." Dumbledore said. "But it is such a fortunate coincidence that I've invited them to stay for dinner don't you think?"

Hermione scowled but not wishing to waste time, she told Dumbledore of the attack in _Daniel's_.

"Really. It is not like Lucius Malfoy to be impulsive. He's slipping. But then, he has made some unwise decisions before."

When McGonagall came back with the four men, Dumbledore explained the situation to them. Surprisingly, they absorbed the information without much adverse reaction.

Even Dumbledore had to comment, "You are taking this very well I am heartened to see."

Harry was not surprised, knowing Hermione's feelings for Severus. Remus and Neville were always the stoical sort who understood what was important. But Alastor could not refrain from saying. "I'll see that that…" Seeing McGonagall's warning glance, he swallowed the profanity he wanted to say and substituted it with something less offensive with admirable swiftness. "… brainless twit is rescued. Then I'll settle scores with him."

"Thank you Alastor."

"But Headmaster," Neville quipped, "We don't know where they are."

"I do."

"How?"

"Why, by understanding the enemy. A Malfoy will not leave his house, no matter what. Family pride you know. There is a certain romanticism in that… Excuse my meandering thought… There were reports of vagabonds using the mansion as shelter. But no one bothers to check details. I had to ask Professor McGonagall to spy on the mansion as an Animagus."

"But we've searched his place before." Harry said. "And we made sure there was nothing left inside the house."

"Have you checked under it?"

There was a pause.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Moody growled in irritation.

Dumbledore shrugged. "I have my reasons." He stared at them. "One of them being that I am selfish."

He glanced at Hermione and she understood what he meant.

__

He knew. Or at least, he suspected Malfoy had something to do with Severus. Memory Charms always are tricky things. If Malfoy is imprisoned, who knows what will happen to his constitution in Azkaban. And his wand will be confiscated. Only the caster can safely lift a Memory spell he's cast. But Dumbledore doesn't want Severus to recover his memory. Not so soon anyway. Until now.

"All right all right Albus. We should be going." Moody gave in. "Never thought I'd have to save Snape's hide."

Dumbledore led the way and they found Malfoy's hide-away with ease.

~***~

Harry collected Loviet's and Malfoy's wands and was about to break them when Dumbledore stopped him. "We may need them Harry. We still don't know whether they've lifted the Memory Charm. And Professor Snape is not conscious to tell us."

Harry said, "But they must have Professor. They'll want Snape to know why they're killing him."

"Logical Harry, logical of course. But let us be careful." Dumbledore pressed his hand on the paintings one by one before he reached one that glided to the side under his touch. "Ah. Here's what we're looking for. The correspondence to those Death-Eaters who've escaped from the war. Do you remember Harry, that all of you were searching the mansion above and stumbled across a secret panel in the study but there was nothing in the hole behind it? The layout of this whole underground is similar to that above. My compliments, Mr. Malfoy. Your family had a wonderful architect."

Malfoy, having been Petrified, could not respond.

"Are we ready Hermione?" Harry turned to Hermione.

"Yes." Together with Lupin, Hermione placed Severus on a tablecloth that had been Transfigured into a stretcher.

Relieved that all had gone remarkably well, they went back to Hogwarts.

~***~

A/N

Many apologies for the long spell of lack of updates. I had exams and campus life turned out to be busier than I thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Severus regained consciousness, he found himself in another place, one that was familiar and utterly welcomed. He looked up at the faces that were staring down at him.

"He's moving," someone said unnecessarily. "You think he's all right?"

"He's opened his eyes," another unnecessary comment was heard.

"He looks all right. Loviet didn't have time to do too much damage."

"He doesn't seem to be in pain. Madam Pomfrey's an excellent nurse."

"He's not a specimen." Severus snapped.

Everyone flinched.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It seems our dear professor has returned, memory, temper and all."

Severus struggled to sit upright. When he looked at the various faces, he moaned.

"I'll never hear the end of this."

"Don't fuss." Hermione said.

"Me! Being saved by a bunch of Gryffindors and one Auror."

"Three Severus. Harry and Neville have both joined the Aurors."

"I shall send my condolences to them," replied Severus with glee and derived pleasure from the baleful looks on the two young Aurors' faces.

"Maybe we should just place another Memory Charm on him." Harry muttered under his breath and felt justified when Severus, angered by the flippant suggestion, next shouted.

"Ten points each!" 

"For what?" Remus asked.

"Potter, for his cheek as always." Severus had not taken points in a long while and he proceeded with vengeance, even as he was aware that the students had already graduated from Hogwarts. "Longbottom, for nearly cutting my arm off when we were fighting here last year."

"Professor. That was a stray shot! I didn't see you!"

"Which makes it even worse. An Auror indeed. And Granger…" Severus paused, "For just being here!"

"Strange, I didn't think my presence would be so averse to you Severus." Hermione emphasised his name, "You didn't seem to mind dancing with me or bringing me into your room just days ago."

Severus ducked his head, refusing to let anyone see his embarrassment.

Remus was the one who broke up the awkward silence, "He let you into his room?" and hence succeeded in turning the situation more awkward.

Severus could not contain himself. His head shot up again and threatened Remus, "Don't you start any nonsense."

"We did nothing much." Hermione admitted. She saw Harry's and Neville's expressions and scowled, "What?"

"I think it's scarier the fact that he was dancing." Neville said.

"I think it's scarier the fact that women actually like him." Harry contributed.

It was Severus's turn to scowl. He turned to Hermione, "What have you been telling them?"

"Just what I've been witnessing in _Daniel's_ for the past few days. You know, your life as a pianist. What? We had to sit here for hours waiting for you to wake up. You didn't think we'd be playing Monopoly did you?"

"I believe I have to retract my statement before." Severus said. He groaned more dramatically. "I'll never hear the end of _this_. Me!" He abruptly came to a stop, realising what he had been about to say.

"Being a mild-mannered pianist and the adoring object of women?" Dumbledore suggested.

Actually, Severus wanted to say, "Me! Being infatuated with _her_!" but he had no wish to contradict Dumbledore. There would be more sniggers. He could see them bottled up in everyone, including Moody.

Dumbledore decided they had teased Severus enough, "I'm glad you're well Severus." He turned to the others, "Let's give him a rest."

As the group of visitors left the Hospital Wing, Moody turned to see him and spoke for the first time while he was in the room, "Good to have you back old man." There was no hint of distaste in his voice, and Severus was surprised.

When the whole group was in the hallways, Severus could hear them chattering.

He heard Harry ask, "So, Hermione. Did you two snog?"

Then he heard loud, obnoxious smacking sounds, Remus laughing, and Hermione going, "Don't be childish Harry."

Severus leant back and spent the better part of the day thinking of the future. For once, he agreed with Moody. It was good to be back home, even if it meant the Hospital Wing for the time being. Merlin knew the number of occasions he had visited Poppy and listened to her nagging regarding his carelessness. 

At one point while he was resting, she came to check on him, taking the opportunity to scold him for not defending himself against Lucius. There were things that did not change.

And there were things that did. After recovering his memory, Severus found that he had not returned to the man he had been before the war. There was something, something that had changed, that made him feel liberated. A sense that he was the same person, but also reborn. Part of it, he knew, came from the release of his burdens. There were still amends to make, but it might be that he had helped to make the world a safer, happier place for generations to come. And to that extent, he had made peace with himself.

But more, the year in the Muggle world did him more good than could be imagined. It had given him an optimism he had never experienced before. If he had not lost his memory, he believed that free as he would be, he might have continued living day by day as morose as he always had been. It was easy, too easy to return to the world he had constructed for himself, where there was no ray of hope, and only the drive to survive. In his forty years, he had not had the chance to discover how wondrous life could be. His childhood chained him. He spent his school-time envying others and being subjected to everyone's derision. His rash act of joining the Dark Lord destroyed what self-worthiness he might have possessed. Before, he had been only cynical and friendless. But becoming a Death-Eater had completely killed him inside. He could not feel anything except hatred, for the world and for himself. He had been a lost cause. Even with Dumbledore's patience and companionship, Severus had been wasting away and could not have cared less.

But the period in London had given him a new lease of life, an eagerness to live even. Now, he did not choose to wait for death. He had been given a second shot at choosing his path. 

And perhaps, he was now given the courage to continue in that path.

The memories washed over him, plaguing and healing him at the same time. And a tear trickled down his cheek as he smiled.

For the longest time, Severus Snape felt alive.

===

A/N

Thanks guys! (hugging all reviewers)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We're going to miss you Sev." Daniel lamented.

"He's going to miss the business you bring to the restaurant, that's what he means." Opal said flippantly. She received a nudge from her boss, who was signalling his displeasure.

"Are you going to miss me Opal?" Severus smiled at Opal. He really was grateful to her, although he knew that if he had not lost his memory he would not even have given himself a chance to find out. If she greeted him with "What are you doing out in the lonely rain love?" like the way she had when he had first stopped outside the restaurant, Severus would have most certainly answered, "Trying to get away from interacting with dreaded people like you." As it was, Opal had been able to look after Severus when he was just starting out and adapting to his new life, and Severus had grown to be fond of the woman.

Opal shook her head at his question. "No. I'll have no time to. And I know you'll visit us."

"Dear Opal, always the practical woman you are."

"You will visit us, won't you?"

Severus hesitated. Much as he would like to visit London occasionally, he wondered at the wisdom of it. Besides, his return to his wizarding life will surely hinder his coming back. There was an unwritten rule that the magical community mixed as little with Muggles as possible. It was almost an instinct to distrust Muggles for a pureblood like he was. But that rule was an ancient one, best left buried. With an increasing number of Muggleborns, it really was useless for witches and wizards not to acknowledge that it was better to learn more about the Muggle world. One should step out of isolation, daunting as it sounded.

"I shall try to," Severus said.

"You must promise." Opal said firmly.

Severus felt a reassuring touch on his sleeve. He could not conceive how it was that Hermione had a calming effect on him. Absurdly happy that she was nearby, he replied Opal with more than his usual lightness. "On my honour then." Severus turned to his former employer, "Thank you for keeping me Daniel."

"You should have informed us that you were with your friends and that you've recovered your memory." Daniel chided again. "We were frantically looking for you. Well, I'm just glad to see you're all right. But it's a strange going-on here. Nothing was stolen here but the furniture damaged. Are you sure everything was fine when you left the place? You didn't see anything?"

"The deuce I know what has happened to the restaurant!" Severus exclaimed. "Vagabonds, tramps perhaps. It's a job for the police, not me."

"They're not going to find anything, those brainless twits." Daniel shrugged, "Thank god for insurance."

"What are your plans now Severus?" Opal asked.

"I'll go back to Scotland to teach I suppose." Severus said.

"How like you to be a professor. Although I would have thought music was your subject."

"So I would think." Severus heard Hermione giggle and he glared at her.

Opal gave a quick glance at the both of them, "Do you two know each other before?" She knew the answer when Hermione and Severus looked startled and started blushing.

"Yes." Hermione replied. She refused to elaborate.

"I see." And Opal looked at them so critically until they squirmed under her relentless gaze.

_Will you look at us? _Hermione thought._ We're behaving like a pair of fifth-years caught behind a bush._ At that, she giggled again and looked at Severus apologetically when he scowled in her direction.

_The woman's not helping matters. _Severus glared at her, trying to subdue her to no avail. Maybe a year's absence had rendered him unskilled in intimidating his students. Then he remembered that Hermione was not his student anymore, and he saw her as a woman. Not just any woman, but one whom he had loved without knowing it, until fate brought them together in _Daniel's_.

When he and Hermione left the restaurant, Opal turned her attention to Daniel, who was contemplating the baby grand in the middle of the room.

"What do you think?" she ventured.

"I think we need a new pianist. Or we can sell this baby for the market price."

"No. I mean them."

"Oh," Daniel laughed. "Them. I shouldn't worry. They'll work things out between them."

"What makes you so sure?" Even Opal was sceptical. "I think there are going to be obstacles." She had seen Severus for only a few hours after he had disappeared, only to emerge out of nowhere unscathed. Yet she had noticed a change in his demeanour. Something more guarded and sinister. She could tell he was still friendly with her but to the patrons of the restaurant, he was colder, and appeared infinitely more arrogant. He remained civil, but the distrust was evident in his eyes. The oft-seen grin was gone and when he smiled, it was strained. When one of his "fans" had touched his arm, Severus had immediately flinched, his expression one of disgust. He had been about to say something snide, Opal was sure, but his manners had checked him in time. This was not the Sev Opal and Daniel had known. And Opal was worried.

Daniel said confidently, "With that kind of look, they'll be smooching in no time."

===

Hermione puffed out a gust of warm air and watched as water vapour condensed on it.

"Cold?" Even as Severus asked, he took off his coat.

"That's a gentlemanly gesture Severus. I appreciate it."

"I wonder if I'll get used to you calling me that."

"You'll have to. Minerva said I'm going to take over Madam Pince as librarian for a year. Something about family matters taking up her time. So we'll be colleagues."

"And perhaps friends?" Severus smiled tentatively.

"Perhaps more than that." Hermione stopped. They were standing in a corner of a busy street. People were rushing pass them, and taking no note of them. If she was to confess, this would be the safest place to carry out her plans.

"Severus." At her gentle tone, Severus's heart missed a beat. It missed another one when Hermione took his hands.

_If she makes another move, I'm going to run…_

"One year ago I lost you. And I swore to Harry… don't look so alarmed."

Severus did not realise until now that the merest of touches could send electric jolts throughout his body.

"You swore to Potter… What?" In his mind, Severus conjured all kinds of punishment. But Hermione was being too gentle. And if Hermione was anything, it was honesty. That woman stood up for everything and everyone, even if she understood that it would get her into trouble. How many times had she defended Longbottom in his Potions classes? The only time he knew Hermione to be in a deliberate act of deception was when she had tricked Umbridge into the Dark Forest, and he applauded her for her cool headedness, which was wanting in most of his students.

When Severus interrupted her, Hermione realised how uncertain and (she could rub her eyes several times just to check) scared he looked. She said softly, "Well, I was about to say… I swore to Harry I'm going to do this, whether you like it or not." Hermione tiptoed and her lips brushed Severus's.

Severus's legs failed to kick off and run like he was supposed to.

"I'm glad you're back Severus. Very glad."

===

A/N: To those going to watch Harry Potter 3, you'll enjoy it. To those who have watched it, don't you just wuv Snape and his aborminally large nose? And David Thewlis and Gary Oldman so rock.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus was more than stunned. Hermione's touch was not so much a kiss but it was as gentle and comforting as anything could be. For a flitting moment, he imagined Hermione doing this to him everyday, before he recollected himself. This spell of spending too much time in London had wrought some irrevocable damage to his head.

__

And possibly, a thought wriggled stubbornly into his mind, _his defences too_. Defences he had subconsciously built around him throughout his life.

They were in a busy street, and in public eye. It was true that Muggles did not know who he was and a couple being intimate was a commonplace affair in the Muggle world. He was safe from prying or inquisitive eyes. If he was not mistaken, such… demonstrations were common enough in the wizarding world too. More than once, he had unintentionally overheard both the boys and girls in his class exchange experiences and techniques, which he had found bewildering. Madam Hooch had aptly described them as blundering idiots on a hormone rampage by the age of fifteen.

But that was not the point. No, the point was that, he, Severus Snape, was a private man, not prone to outward displays of affection, let alone doing them in public. At least Hermione had not put it in her head to do, er, what she had just done in Hogsmeade. They were safe from scandal and fainting students. Askance parents too perhaps, for the more conservative ones would surely be concerned about their teacher/student relationship. So Severus decided that it was best to tell Hermione primly and properly like the disciplined man that he was that her action had been entirely inappropriate.

So, naturally, when his first and only word when he spoke was "Oh.", Severus was suitably ashamed of himself. Contrary to what he had planned, he had uttered an utterly useless monosyllable. Things worked out differently when your brain refused to cooperate with the tongue. Or was it the other way around? He waited for Hermione's reaction.

Whereas Hermione was also waiting patiently for Severus to go on talking, not knowing that he was currently tongue-tied. When time lapsed for a while, and she was aware of Severus's , she asked uncertainly, "Was it okay? I… hope it isn't… It isn't surprising for you is it Severus? We've known each other for so long. And we… got along so well when you'd lost your memory."

"Yes… we got on… then." Actually, Severus remembered that they had gotten on quite well in her seventh year too, that year when everyone knew one way or another, that the time of reckoning had come. Hermione's wand work was powerful and she had trained herself intensively should the need to fight arose. But she had preferred to apply her many and varied skills to the classroom, where she had helped Severus and Filius enhance the power of potions and search the tomes for forgotten Charms. Then, Severus had been too busy preparing for war and he was not inclined to heap scorn on Hermione. She was a talented witch and he had need of her cooperation. Curious how everything all worked out. Hermione had not been as chatty as she was wont to in class. Instead, she had worked on the side and observed, only opening her mouth when he had thrown her a question. Now that Severus thought of it, Hermione had been remarkably attentive to him and there had been occasions when he chanced upon her worried expression that had been focussed on him.

Had she cared for him then and he had not realised it?

Hermione continued talking. "I… thought that we had come to a sort of…" _Damn the man, why can't he contribute a little more to the discussion._

And Hermione next wondered with a pang, whether Severus had ever been kissed before. If she were to believe Remus, Severus had always been on his own in school, more alone than Remus was in fact. And in the night, when she had stolen into the staff room, she would overhear the staff's conversation on each other's private lives. But there was a stark absence of interest regarding Severus's. Everyone knew that inquiring about Severus's past, including his family, was dangerously close to inviting his or her death-warrant.

Hermione looked at Severus. "I thought that I've shown you quite well that I want us to be more than what we were… before. Severus, don't look so shell-shocked please. It is all right?"

Was it? Where did this leave him? The thought that someone other than Albus, who cared for everyone, could love him, was incomprehensible. And that he could love, was even more shocking. Did he love her? Yes, of course he did. He had always loved her, even when she was only his student and they had not even had a friendly conversation or memory to call their own. He did not know how and when it started, but Severus could not now remember not ever loving her. Whether it was teaching her, protecting each other from harm, or working side by side. And Severus remembered what it was like when he was just Sev the Muggle pianist, when there was no fear or self-doubt. He had fallen in love with her twice over.

Oh… Albus was going to have a field's day with this. He would probably congratulate himself for bringing them together.

When Hermione repeated her question, this time unsteadily, Severus decided he could not have her looking this wretched.

"I don't know." He said carefully, "Can you do it again?"

At that, Hermione relaxed and giggled.

"If you say so Professor." She was relieved Severus was not finding any difficulty coping with his restored memory and his innate shyness, which she had witnessed when he was only a pianist in _Daniel's_. And she gave him a real kiss this time. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her.

"Oh…" Severus gasped after a while. "Will it be terribly greedy of me if I ask for it again?"

Before Hermione could respond, they heard someone shout at them, "Get a room guys." His companion followed suit, "There's one two streets away." And they left the surprised couple laughing.

"Do you… do you think we're too prominent?" Severus was alarmed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, fighting hard not to grin. "Does it matter?"

They settled for holding each other, with Severus leaning against a wall and Hermione leaning against him.

Hermione spoke softly. "Harry said I've gone round the bend, thinking of this. Said you'd skin me alive if I kissed you. Apparently he's wrong."

"Apparently. But it is no surprise. Potter always strikes me as amazingly dense."

"Hm… do you know? I don't believe you?"

"Very wise of you Miss Granger." Severus said gravely, falling back to the old habit of addressing her formally as he had done in Hogwarts.

"I missed you you know. Severus I don't want you to think this is just a whim."

"You know, I never doubted that? You always are the most sensible witch I've ever known. You're a little like me in that way. We take things seriously. But… that's all we have in common Hermione." Severus said, "I'm not a likeable man, and even without the fact that I've been a Death-Eater, I'm not a very good man. You know how many my faults are. Hermione… You have considered the implications of all these factors?" There was a hitch in his voice that suggested that under his calm tone, he was frightened.

"Severus, I have."

"Yes?"

Hermione hugged him reassuringly. "Yes."

They remained in their restive position, watching the activity of London fly past them. And they were happy and content.

===

A/N:

One more chapter and that'll be it! Thank you so much for your reviews.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

It would be easy to say, or squeak, or have a scroll read "And they live happily ever after" like any other story that contains magical creatures, fantastical spells that can do anything because the author says so, evil wizards and fairy godmothers. Oh wait, that is what the world of Harry Potter is all about, except for the "fairy godmothers" bit, fairy godmothers being deceptively kind if anyone has visited that other world called Shrek. Be that as it may, it would not be very wise to leave the much beloved wizarding world just like that, not before finding out what has happened to this unlikely couple. Parting is such sour happiness.

To conclude, details can be boring, especially when a teacher reminds you day after day the expectations she has for you and your grades. In this case, however, details can be much desired.

Here then, are a few glimpses that this writer should be careful to check that Severus does not mind them being publicised. Hermione is infinitely more sympathetic in that department, as opposed to an infinitely more taciturn Severus, whether as a shy pianist or a greasy-haired git. He does not understand why anyone would pay attention to these things, things that are none of our business. He is right. Readers are incorrigible. As said, this writer should pay heed to his warnings, but on a balance of probabilities, it was noted that the Potions Master would, after all, not read the poor pieces of work written. Hence, it was decided that it was perfectly fine to write what was deemed fit and above all, interesting.

That said, if the Daily Prophet publishes news about a Muggle girl who was sent a letter full of hexes and poisonous fumes… no. It does not bear thinking.

When Severus and Hermione went back together to the wizarding world, Dumbledore was waiting for them, with arms wide open. Could any other witch or wizard be more omnipotent than Albus Dumbledore? He is so omnipotent that rumours abound about how Dumbledore was the mastermind who orchestrated the success of the Harry Potter series and that J.K. Rowling was only the messenger, or agent. It is quite possible that Dumbledore had been spying on the couple, but the old coot continues to deny everything till this day.

Hagrid was there too, and Severus did not appreciate being picked up from the ground as easily as a leaf and shaken about by an overjoyed half-giant. Hermione, on the other hand, was used to Hagrid's effusive greetings.

Sybil Trelawney, as she is wont to do, insisted that she had foreseen this, after fainting first at the sight of a colleague she dislikes and a former student she dislikes more announcing their engagement at a staff meeting. When Severus asked sarcastically to prove her prediction, he did not mean for Trelawney to comprise a whole, thick pile of evidence, because that was what Trelawney did. In Trelawney's mind, her reputation was much at stake after this ostensible challenge laid down by a rather hard-to-please (and that in itself is an understatement) wizard, known for blasting students out of the classroom with his outrageous standards of how students should perform. For more than ten years, Severus always said triumphantly to Dumbledore that students were dunderheads and would always be dunderheads. Then Hermione came along and Severus conveniently forgot to repeat his little, impressive and intimidating speech of "dunderheads" for the following first years after that.

Anyhow, when Trelawney produced that heftly pile of evidence, Hermione raised her eyebrows in wonder. Trying to humour the Divination Mistress because she herself was in an excellent mood, Hermione looked at some of what Trelwaney had written. She concluded that it was nothing more than she and Severus not possessing the inner eye and hence being made for each other. What a waste of parchment and destruction of trees.

To proceed, wedding preparations became the highlight of that year. And when Opal and Daniel were told of the happy news, they insisted that the wedding take place in Daniel's restaurant. Although they might not have suggested it when they saw the odd people who poured into the restaurant on the wedding day. An old man who produced one little ditty after another without any instruments to be seen, a woman who seemed to be able to change appearance every minute, a man whose eye kept swirling about till it made anyone giddy… the list went on. And Daniel was besieged by a red-haired man who kept asking about "elektriks". Opal was puzzled as to how these hundreds of people could be in the small restaurant with more room to spare.

There were celebrations everywhere, especially among the students, when Dumbledore announced that Professor Snape was still on the road to recovery to retrace his memory and preferred to take an extended holiday and would not teach for another year or so yet. The various newspapers, which were because there were no villains and atrocities and scandals to report about after the war, plundered into this new wealth of information. Some turned in stories that they claimed were first-hand accounts. Of Severus and Hermione "having a sort of, ahem, understanding, ahem, if you know what I mean." You see things became a trifle out of proportion by the time Severus and Hermione exchanged wedding vows. But it was not like anyone was hurt in the process. Friends and family cheered the couple, the community had more gossip and the newspapers profited from it.

Hence, everyone was happy all round.

The wizarding world has the same custom of honeymooning as the Muggles. So Severus and Hermione took a well-deserved rest after her project was finished to travel around the world. In that aspect, they had the advantage over Muggles because of the remarkable magic known as Apparition. Even with the fastest transportation like the aeroplane in the modern Muggle community, seats are made for passengers squirm and unable to sleep properly.

Now and then during their travels, Severus had the liking of popping into bars and restaurants where there was a piano and played a few tunes. Hermione forbid him from continuing after more fan girls chased after him. Severus did not mind. The war was over, his enemies caught and he was free as the air. Best of all, he had Hermione with him. And when he returned to Hogwarts with his wife, he was as happy as a man could be.

This commentator once remarked on the heartlessness of Severus Snape. But he is forgiven for his unfortunate, or perhaps fortunate, loss of memory, and the entertainment he had brought to curious readers (hopefully). More importantly, he proved himself worthy of Hermione's steady love. They treated each other as equals and Severus was ever warm, sensitive to her needs and caring, without losing that edge of personality that had drawn so many readers to him. That sour temperament was still there and it probably will always be. But Hermione most certainly had not regretted marrying Severus. And she made it a point to tell Severus that everyday, because, as she confided in Minerva, Severus's self-esteem was more fragile than the average man was.

And now it is time to write the immortal line, "And they live happily ever after."

Until the babies arrived, one wailing Snape at a time.

The End.

Disclaimer: This writer has nothing against babies.


End file.
